Taurine (Beta-aminoethanesulfonic acid) is a free amino acid which is found in high concentration in the heart, brain and skeletal muscle. Taurine concentrations have been found to be elevated in human and animal hypertension and in the hearts of human dying of heart failure. Studies are to be carried out on the control of myocardial taurine levels. Studies will include the biosynthesis of taurine by the heart, and studies on taurine uptake by the heart (isolated heart cells, perfused isolated hearts). Inhibitors of both taurine uptake and biosynthesis will be sought to ascertain whether they influence the heart size or weight or function. BIBLIOGRAPHRIC REFERENCES: Effect of Taurine on Eating and Drinking Behavior. Thut, P.D., Hruska, R., Huxtable, R., Bressler, R. Taurine, edited by Barbeau and Huxtable, Raven Press, New York, 1976, pages 357-364. Hypothermia Produced by Taurine. Hruska, R., Thut, P.D., Huxtable, R., Bressler, R. Taurine, edited by Huxtable and Barbeau, Raven Press, New York, pages 347-356, 1976.